


Let It Go

by darkmus



Series: AUs [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: AU, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:05:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2040132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"you know you’re singing to your headphones out loud, right" AU (<a href="http://darkmus.tumblr.com/post/91928248611/aerynlallaboso-reached-for-the-last-snack-item">x</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let It Go

Joey was working on his mid-term paper in the local coffee shop. It was nice; the shop had good beans, comfy chairs, decent service, and free wifi. He also liked going there because the ambient noise helped him concentrate.

As he typed away on his laptop he slowly became aware of some soft singing behind him.

"Let it go… let it go…" murmured a voice behind him, before dissolving into humming.

Wasn't that the song his sister liked? From… Frozen?

It made him pause, not just to try and place where he'd heard it before, but also because the voice singing was decidedly not female.

"The cold never bothered me anyway!"

He chuckled to himself in confusion and turned around to see the back of the head of a brown-haired man. The armchairs they were sitting in were back to back with each other.

Joey twisted all the way around in his chair, snapping his laptop closed and squishing it to the side of the padded armrest in the process.

With a large grin on his face, Joey tapped the other man on the shoulder. The other man froze, then slowly removed the right earbud, and turning unsurely to face Joey.

"You know you’re singing to your headphones out loud, right?" Joey asked with amusement.

The other man went pink and Joey noticed his startling blue eyes. Embarrassment was a very cute look on him.

"Sorry," he replied.

Joey laughed.

"Don't worry about it."

There was something about this guy… he looked a bit familiar.

"I'm Joey, by the way," he said, awkwardly holding out his hand over the low back of the chair. "Joey Wheeler."

The other man held out his left hand ungainly across his body to reach Joey's hand before realizing they would not match up. He swapped hands.

"Seto Kaiba."

Joey boggled.

"Oh! So you're the guy that keeps getting the best scores in Prof. Davidson's class!"

Suddenly, Seto pulled out the other earbud out of his ear and blushed again.

"Uh… you okay?"

"Yeah, uh…" said Seto distractedly. "Just… Fixer Upper…"

This reference made no sense to Joey, but he enjoyed the way Seto looked trying to compose himself.

"Mind if I keep you company?"

"... sure."

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who don't know Frozen or the song "Fixer Upper", it's a song sung by one character's parents/family trying to hook him up with the princess. The line that causes Seto to remove the earbud: _"Are you holding back your fondness / due to his unmanly blondness?"_
> 
> (May have to write another side to this...)


End file.
